The Good Guys
by Invader Hog
Summary: Draco wants a fresh start and joins the Ministry of Magic, but because of his past he is stuck on the Minor-Magical Crimes Unit. And not only are the cases ridiculous, he also gets stuck with the last partner on earth he thought he'd ever work with.
1. Assignment

**The Good Guys**

**Summary: Draco wants a fresh start and joins the Ministry of Magic, but because of his past he is stuck on the Minor-Magical Crimes Unit. And not only are the cases ridiculous, he also gets stuck with the last partner on earth he thought he'd ever work with: Luna Lovegood. D/L**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the TV show "The Good Guys". This story is based on the television show.**

* * *

**Case #1**

**Assignment**

* * *

Draco stood silently at attention as the woman sitting across the desk in front of him observed him with careful eyes. She looked between the floating scroll to her left and the quill floating on her right, the piles of paperwork covering her desk, mostly of murders of Muggles and the misuse of major magic. She finally let her eyes settle on Draco once more and he stood a little taller.

"Draco Malfoy… I never thought that you'd end up here," she said, titling her head a little, and he was certain he could see her smirking.

"Ma'am," he replied sharply and quickly, confirming that he wanted to be there. She smiled again and looked back at the parchment, seeing his file scroll endlessly by her. It was rather short since he was only twenty. Since the end of the War the entire Ministry of Magic had been revamped and new jobs had just opened under the guidance of the Mistress of Magic herself.

"You want to become an Exeter?" she asked, looking at what he had check listed. It was the only thing he had picked. He knew that there was no way he would ever be allowed in the Secret Police and the Aurora's were headed by Harry Potter himself, an even far less likely place he could thrive. The woman looked back at the paper and pushed her thin pink glasses up her nose as she finally folded her hands and Draco once again looked a little taller.

"Your scores are perfect, Draco. Your magic is far better than most of our street magicians, certainly, but the problem does not lie in your abilities. It lies with that arm of yours."

She pointed to his left arm behind his back and he only blinked straight ahead, unfazed.

"Show it to me," she ordered and with only a slight hesitation, he let go of his wrist and pulled up his sleeve, revealing the deep etching that covered most of his inner left forearm. It was a skull eating a snake, the signature of a Death Eater. While Draco may have escaped persecution thanks to the testimony of his and his mother's character by the famous Harry Potter, he was still a threat. Draco let his sleeve fall and put his hand back behind his back.

"Why do you want to join the Ministry? You have plenty of money, even with your settlement to keep your family home and estate."

"I know what I did, Mrs. Everest, I know what I was a part of but as I recall, I was fifteen-years-old when I was forced by my father to become a Death Eater and Harry Potter himself has pardoned me. Excuse me if I think that getting that Potter's approval should be enough to allow me just a simple job, no matter the size. My father will never leave Azkaban and my mother spends her days sitting in our home completely unsure of the future and the least I can do is show the Wizarding World that I have progressed and that I am trying to just become another wizard."

She had to give him credit since he did seem passionate.

"You practice that speech all of the way here, did you?" she asked, smiling and taking off her glasses with a little sigh.

"From the moment I woke up," Draco replied, though joking his expression was blank. She smiled again. He would have made a great Aurora. But he would never be accepted, not with that mark on his arm, but he was still useful and had lots of contacts, even among the underground Death Eaters which could become useful in the future. That was really why she was even considering him a possible candidate. He was loyal, she was certain, to the ideal of his family name once again ringing among the elites, and that was exactly what he could gain if he moved through the ranks of Ministry without blotching it up.

"Fine," she said, sitting forward and snapping her fingers, a scroll appearing on the table and her quill began writing furiously. Draco let his cold demeanor fall for a moment of sheer surprise as she pushed the scroll over towards him.

"You are nowhere near being a detective, but you will be able to gain fieldwork and move up if you work hard. You are assigned to the Minor-Magical Crimes Unit on the thirteenth ground floor, reporting to the Head of Magical Security, Harry Potter, for your assignments. You will have a partner who will join you in the field and don't think for one minute that you will be alone on any cases. I am giving you a chance Mr. Malfoy because honestly I don't think you want to fail this time. In three weeks you will report with me again with your partner and Mr. Potter about your progress and your first case. Dismissed."

* * *

Draco walked with far more pride than he had when he first entered the Ministry of Magic that morning. He had gone with only a slight hope that he would be able to actually get a job there. There was nowhere else to go but to the Ministry. He had just been hired by the Mistress of Internal Affairs and Magical Assignments, the newest addition to the Ministry under the Mistress' guidance. She was the only thing blocking him from getting an assignment and even if it was a small one, it was one! He was on the elevator when he suddenly thought about where he was going next. He had to report to the upstart Harry Potter, whom he already owed far more than he really wanted in both debt and dare he think it, gratitude. Now he had to go and tell him about his assignment and report to him on everything he did that had to do with these Minor-Magical Crimes cases. Of course Draco had not stop to ask to whom he was assigned to as a partner, or what this job entailed. He was just too happy to have received it at all. He exited the elevator on the floor containing the offices of the new Ministry of Magical Security.

It was the gem in Harry Potter's eye, established as soon as the War was over, to increase security on threats against anyone, Muggles and wizards alike, with magical manpower. The branch was the executive power of the Ministry and included all of the known forces of enforcement, including the Secret Police, the Dragon Wizards, the newly established Knights of the Sky and even the Aurora groups. Harry Potter had gone from hero, to savior, to supreme executive commander in only twenty years. Draco didn't really like that, but what could he really do? He had been on the losing end of Harry's wand for more than ten years; there was little he could really do about it now.

Notices and flying airplanes zoomed over Draco's head as he walked into the large lobby of the office, spotting a thirty-year-old secretary talking rapidly to five different quills scratching away at floating parchment. She looked up when he came closer and he held out his scroll he had received from Mrs. Everest. She took the scroll, though he was certain she knew who he was already, and opened it, reading the contents. She quickly handed it back and pointed towards a set of large black wooden doors.

"He's waiting for you," she said in a nasally voice, her beady eyes staring right through him as she went back to her secretarial duties. Draco nodded his thanks, though she probably didn't notice and walked briskly towards the doors, pushing one open with his free hand.

The office was small, considering. Draco had this ideal that Harry Potter would be lapping in luxury, enjoying his time on top. Actually, the office was a complete mess. There were fifty or more stacks of paper more than five feet high, tons of loose scattered all over the floor and three walls that opposed the fourth covered in glass, were lined with books, most falling over, out of place or pretty much in a mess. There was a single chair in front of a large desk and before more piles of paper on top of it. Behind all of this was Harry Potter, looking no different from the day Draco met him all of those years ago. His hair was messed up, his glasses were falling and his hands were occupied with paper. Another quill was working nearby, filling out paperwork and putting it on a new pile in the office. Harry stood up and accidentally knocked down on of the large piles trying to shake Draco's hand.

"Draco Malfoy! Welcome!" he said cheerfully, showing him the chair and Draco sat as Harry had the paper replace itself on his desk. "Sorry about the mess, I'm a little busy with a threat to South Africa right now, and the paperwork just never seems to get away. So, I heard that you applied to the Ministry!"

"Yes," Draco said, not able to keep the sneer from his voice but that seemed to not faze Harry as much as it used to.

"Great, good, I'm really glad that you've decided to work here. And it looks like she put you in our smallest department," Harry said, reading a paper and looking up at him.

"I don't care, Potter, I just want to work."

"Right… Well, that's just great. Your office is on the underground on the thirteenth, the office is in the far back, so you'll have to really look for it, but you'll probably spend only about half of your time in there. You are one of two people in this department right now because I can't spare anyone else. Did she explain what the department of Minor-Magical Crimes is?"

"No."

"Oh, okay. Well, you get to enjoy working the smallest and mostly stupidest of our complaints and crimes that we are constantly working on here at the Ministry. Like, if someone uses magic to make a flag fly the other way, that's your department. You are going to spend a lot of time in the field getting everything down. You do have a partner and in a couple of months you should have proven yourself enough to everyone in the Ministry so that we can upgrade you to something else. Personally, I want you working for my Secret Police," Harry said, almost offhandedly, and Draco sneered again, uncertain it that were really true. "Anywho, you will get working right now, here's your first case, go report to your office, and your partner should already be there."

Harry didn't give Draco time to ask who his partner was as he shooed him out of the office as more paper appeared on his desk. Draco was getting a little tired of this, but he still had to thank Merlin he had a job at all. He made his way to the office floor Potter had mentioned. It was cramped and small, only fifteen offices for the stupidest departments. One was for Magical Crimes Involving Magical Pens and another for Magical Crimes Involving Grandfather Clocks, each more ridiculous than the last. None of these offices had people in them, though there were packed with paper, making him believe that they were actually out there working in the field. The Ministry was really wasting its resources this way, but he didn't care. He finally found the little office, the only one with a door that was probably older than he was with a shiny new golden plate that had the title of the department on it. He opened the door after taking a moment to sigh and looked to see that the place was spotless, only two desks, two chairs and a filing cabinet. They even had a little lamp on the desk. Draco looked around to see his partner but no one was inside, at least, he thought. He walked around the desk and almost tripped on a leg and looked down. Lying on her back with her hands folded on her stomach staring right at him was none other than Loony Luna Lovegood.

* * *

**- Wow, it has been a while since I've written anything. I have been trying to write this story forever, not exactly this style, but this idea and nothing was working. Then I just literally started writing and this is what came out. Hope you like it! Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


	2. Case 269377

**The Good Guys**

**Summary: Draco wants a fresh start and joins the Ministry of Magic, but because of his past he is stuck on the Minor-Magical Crimes Unit. And not only are the cases ridiculous, he also gets stuck with the last partner on earth he thought he'd ever work with: Luna Lovegood. D/L**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the TV show "The Good Guys". This story is based on the television show.**

* * *

**Case #2**

**Case #269377**

Draco stared down at Luna and blinked rapidly as he tried to process what was happening. She was lying on her back, her wide blue eyes staring right up at him, her long blonde hair splayed everywhere. Her hat was lying a little further away, her long robes making almost a bed underneath her.

"Draco! You're finally here!" she said with a bright smile and she unlinked her hands and thrust herself to her feet, making him take a staggering few steps back as she smiled at him, taking her wand from her sleeve and slipping it behind her ear.

"Lovegood? What are you doing here?"

"No one told you? We're partners now!" she said, smiling her distant smile and turning towards the door. A file slipped under and she skipped (if it were possible in that small space) to retrieve it.

Draco stood frozen while she looked over the file. He had never expected to ever meet her ever again. And he never expected for her to be so placid around him after what his family had done to her, had done to her family in return for the loyalty to Potter instead of the Dark Lord.

"Lovegood why are you my partner?" Draco demanded, walking around the desk to grab her upper left arm to get her attention. She stared up at him with those eyes, the eyes that had haunted him since the day they had brought her to his house. She always would smile at him and look at him with those eyes.

"I asked to be here."

Draco was so astonished by this reply that he simply let go of her arm and looked at the file.

"What kind of a case is it?" he whispered uncomfortably and she smiled, looking at it.

"Theft!"

* * *

Luna Lovegood led the way out of the Ministry as Draco read the file she had handed him. It was a theft all right, and a stupid one at that. A woman was claiming that her Muggle neighbor had stolen her soul. The pair were going to have to go undercover as Muggles to get anywhere near the scene. They used magic to quickly change, though despite Draco's protests, Luna still insisted on leaving her wand behind her ear while he hid his up his sleeve. The witch was living in a fairly populated little town outside of London, almost surrounded by Muggles, the only other witch nearby being down the street. Luna skipped along after the Knight Bus had dropped them off at the end of the street and Draco looked around the neighborhood. These Muggles and their cars. They were everywhere, parked in front of every little house. The witch's home was overgrown with vines and plants while all of the other houses were perfectly clean. It was obvious why the Muggles probably didn't approve of her. But what did he really know about Muggles besides the fact that they were all worthless?

"Ms. Coppersfield? Says here she used to work for the Ministry in the Magical Research Department and three years she retired and moved here. This place is a dump," Draco said out loud as Luna skipped ahead of him to the door, which was hard to see through the endless shrubs. The file said that Coopersfeild had a love of plants. She probably grew them in her sleep from the level of magic she probably possessed.

"Knock, woman," Draco commanded and she stuck out a pale hand and rapped on the door three times and dropped her hand to her side. He looked around to see that the neighborhood was still fairly empty, since it was only midday. The door slowly creaked open and a stoutly woman appear, wearing her full witch garb. God, this woman knew nothing of subtly. Wasn't the whole point that the Muggles didn't know that wizards and witches existed? Draco just mumbled to himself as Luna introduced them.

"Good afternoon, ma'am, I'm Luna Lovegood and this is Draco Malfoy and we're here about a complaint you sent into the Ministry about a Muggle stealing your soul?" Luna said with the straightest face possible. Draco wondered why Luna was off chasing some ridiculous story for her father's stupid magazine rather than playing witch detective with him in the Ministry.

But he didn't have time to think about that as suddenly they were pulled into the room by their shirts by invisible hands and the door closed behind them. The house was dark and damp, filled the brim with plants and lamps all plugged into unseen sockets. Luna and Draco were offered tea, though Draco declined, not wanting to dirty himself with anything this nutjob had to offer.

"Tell us what happened," Luna said, her serious expression still on her face. Draco looked around the house and spotted the only window that wasn't completely surrounded by plants was on the wall facing her neighbor's house. He walked over to it and looked through it to see the window of the neighbor next door, their curtains closed.

"Well, yesterday, I was just out gardening, making my petunias grow a little earlier than they should, and that woman next door suddenly came and took my soul away!"

"How exactly did this Muggle steal your soul?"

"She cast a magical spell! I have been out of sorts ever since!"

"Spell? Muggles can't do magic, that's why they're called Muggles," Draco said, getting really tired of this woman while Luna hung on her every word.

"She did it, she told me. She said, "When I took that picture, I took your soul!" That's what she said!"

"Wait, she took you're picture?"

"Yes, but when I went to look at it, it didn't move! She stole my soul!" the witch said, pointing towards the other house.

"Wait, the picture didn't move?" Luna asked, quickly pulling out a pad and quill.

"Is the woman over there now?" Draco asked, actually getting interested in this weird case. The old witch cautiously went over to her window and peeked through it.

"The curtain is closed, but my plants are saying that she's in there. Probably planning something with my soul as we speak!"

"Okay, we'll just go over and ask her to show us the picture so we can figure out this stupid case," Draco said, his hand grabbing Luna's arm to pull her towards the front door, trying to avoid all of the plants that seemed to almost move under their feet. They managed to both get outside after a few trips and the witch stood silently in the doorway, looking around. Draco dusted his long black trenchcoat and looked towards the Muggle house. He hated Muggles, but this was his job now. He looked to Luna to see that she had returned her pad and quill under her jacket and smiled at him. They walked towards the other house, ascending the slightly inclined walkway and reached the door within a few seconds. Draco knocked, noticing the "Broken Doorbell" sign over the doorbell. A few silently moments passed and suddenly the door began to make noise as a lock was removed and a short woman appeared, a camera around her neck.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a fairly rude tone and Luna smiled her bright dreamy smile.

"I'm Luna Lovegood," she said, pulling out a badge from underneath her skirt and showing it to her. The woman looked surprised, standing up straighter. Draco noticed and made a badge appear behind his back as he showed it to her.

"And I'm Draco Malfoy, we're here to examine a photo you took of the woman next door the other day."

"Wait? That old batty woman called the cops? I knew she was crazy but-"

"She told us that you stole her soul with your camera, and we're just here to reassure her that that's not true," Luna said, smiling wider, if possible, and the woman calmed down for a moment.

"You actually believe that lunatic?"

"We're just doing our job," Draco replied coldly, making sure that his icy stare scared her like it usually scared everyone else. Luna perked up at the sound of his voice and nodded her head.

"Please, just that one photograph," she said, holding out her hands. The woman looked worried but soon disappeared into her house to find the photo. Luna wanted to go in, but Draco grabbed her to keep her outside. He didn't like talking to Muggles and he certainly wouldn't be caught dead in one of their houses, no matter how bad his reputation became. He wasn't that desperate, yet. The woman reappeared and held out the picture of the witch in the garden.

"She's right," Luna said, almost in complete amazement, showing Draco the photo. The picture was completely still. He began to wonder what it meant when he could see the witch peeking through her window. It was obvious that the woman hadn't lost her soul, but it was also strange that the Muggle had taken a picture that didn't move. He was going to run it by someone who actually grew up in the Muggle world before thinking that the woman stole the witch's soul. He told the woman to have a good day, though it sounded like he really didn't want her to and grabbed Luna by the jacket so they could return to the witch's home.

"We'll be back tomorrow," Draco said quickly to the witch and the pair were heading down the street to meet the Knight Bus.

"Where are we going? We have a mystery to solve!"

"Calm down, Lovegood. I don't think this is a crime. I think we should ask someone who is an expert in Muggles what that picture means. I doubt there's anything in the witch's claim that that woman is a soul-snatching Muggle."

Luna did not say anything as they waited and Draco couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking the entire ride back to the Ministry.

* * *

- **Confused? Who isn't? And btw, Draco will get snarkier every single chapter. It's just inevitable. Luna of course is awesome! Thanks for everyone favoriting this story, and all of the reviews! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


	3. Expertise

**The Good Guys**

**Summary: Draco wants a fresh start and joins the Ministry of Magic, but because of his past he is stuck on the Minor-Magical Crimes Unit. And not only are the cases ridiculous, he also gets stuck with the last partner on earth he thought he'd ever work with: Luna Lovegood. D/L**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the TV show "The Good Guys". This story is based on the television show.**

**Case #3**

**Expertise**

* * *

The Ministry was buzzing just as much as when Draco left it that late morning as it was in the later afternoon. Luna seemed focused on the ice cream she had demanded he stop before entering the Ministry to get since they had skipped lunch. Draco wanted to close this ridiculous case before the day was over so he could get home and forget his horrible new job. Luna skipped next to him, keeping up with his long quick strides.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they entered an elevator and he pressed the button for the third floor.

"To talk to an expert, I told you."

"We should have brought that picture with us," Luna said, and he closed his eyes. She had said that four times already and Draco had wanted to take the picture, but how were they going to explain that to the Muggle? He was lucky enough to get out of there without Luna revealing who they were.

"Finish your stupid ice cream," he snapped as the elevator stopped on the third floor and they both got off through the sea of people. He looked around to see a long hallway crammed with more offices.

"Which way?"

Without answering, Draco began to walk briskly right, Luna skipping off after him. He turned a corner and they came to a sudden dead end, a door looking back at them. Luna almost knocked him down when he came to a stop and she didn't see him.

"Watch it, woman," he barked and she took a few steps back. She looked at the gold plate. _Anderson Walker, Resident Expert on Muggles_ was written in thick letters on the plate and Draco knocked impatiently on the door. A few footsteps and then a sudden thud told them both that there was someone inside. The door slowly opened and another sea of papers and books came flowing out, and a small wizard was standing down below Draco's waist.

"Yes?"

"Muggle Expert?" Draco asked, almost disgusted at the man's office. It was a complete mess.

"Yes."

"I'm Draco Malfoy," Draco said, brushing past him and Luna skipped in after him.

"I'm Luna Lovegood," she said cheerfully, helping the man to restore his office with a few flicks of her own wand. He thanked her and sat down behind his little desk, no chairs available for either of them.

"We have a question about the Muggles," Luna said, looking up at Draco. He looked dark and brooding so the little wizard Anderson Walker only looked at her.

"What kind of a question? I was brought up in the Muggle World, so ask any question, I have all kinds of answers."

"In our case, a witch said that her Muggle neighbor stole her soul with a picture. We went to look at the picture, but it didn't move, at all! Is her soul really trapped in there?"

The man looked as if this were a joke but a swift look at Draco's unhappy face made him understand that it wasn't.

"You might find this strange, but in the Muggle World, it is perfectly normal for pictures not to move."

Walker awed them both with his extensive knowledge of the Muggle World and how the Muggles lived. Draco was even impressed with why it may seem the soul was taken because of an old Muggle myth. After fifteen minutes of listening to the expert go on about the foundation of this myth, Draco was done. He turned around and opened the door, looking over his shoulder at Luna.

"Come on, we're done here."

She smiled at Anderson Walker and thanked him before skipping after Draco. So the entire case was stupid, Draco thought to himself. The witch was just crazy. He was glad that was all it was, he was getting annoyed with thinking that some random Muggle could possess souls or something ridiculous like that.

"So this whole case isn't really a case at all," Draco said in the elevator to Luna who was playing with the hem of her Muggle skirt.

"That's disappointing…"

"We'll go back to the Copperfeild's house and tell her that there's nothing to worry about and then go home."

He led the way back out of the Ministry, his companion skipping heartily only a beat behind him as they entered the Knight Bus.

"Well, this nightmare of a stupid case is over and done with, let's just split after we tell the witch."

"Something is bothering me," Luna said, almost off-handedly.

"What?"

"I don't know… that Muggle… We identified ourselves as officers of their world and she did not allow us into her house like the witch did. She almost seemed nervous."

"Nervous about what?"

Luna did not answer as they rode silently towards the same neighborhood. Coppersfield welcomed them into her home again, and Draco swore there were twice as many plants now then there had been that very morning. He walked over to the window to see the curtain still closed next door. Luna explained the misunderstanding to the witch and while she still held onto the belief that the woman had stolen her soul, she gave in to leaving the neighbor alone and going about her business.

* * *

Draco and Luna exited the house with a wave from the witch and Draco looked up at the sky to see it getting orange. It was already almost eight. He tugged a little at his Muggle collar and looked around the neighborhood, a lone dog barking somewhere down the street. A woman suddenly appeared down the street, walking with her hands in her pockets and she motioned her head at them to come over. Draco noticed this but Luna had not, as she was about to walk away. He grabbed her by the upper arm, the third time that day, to nod at the woman nearby. From her apparel, she was a Muggle, but when Draco and Luna got closer, he had a sneaking suspicion that she was a witch.

"Detectives," she whispered, looking towards the Muggle woman's home, almost cautiously.

"Do you believe that gargoyles know how to fly?" Luna suddenly asked and Draco looked down at her. If this woman were a normal Muggle, she would have been surprised by the question but witch in her only made her smile.

"I suppose you two are from the Ministry?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy, and this is my partner, Luna Lovegood from the Minor-Magical Crimes Unit. We were called about a mistake involving the Muggle that lives next door to that other witch."

"Poor dear. I try to come by as often as I can. My son just had a baby so it has been hard for me to come and visit her regularly. She used to work for the Ministry you know?"

"Yes, we heard. Do you know anything about her neighbor?"

"Carla, I believe is her name. She is a photographer… but I worry about her," the witch replied, looking towards the house. "I'm Ellen Huckleberry, by the way. I live down there," she said, pointing to a house near the end of the long street.

"Have those two ever had problems before? There are no other complaints in the file," Draco said, making it appear under his long black overcoat with a flick of his wand.

"Not that I know of, but that Muggle worries me. One day a few weeks ago I was walking by and she was taking this dark lamp inside of her house with her. It worried me only because it had some strange markings that almost looked like Dark Magic. But I thought I was being silly, that there was no way an ordinary Muggle would be able to get their hands on something that had Dark Magic attached."

"Well, if you see anything else strange going on, just let us know," Draco said, flicking his wand again and making a small card appear with their office name and number.

"I will… Thank you."

Huckleberry walked away silently but Draco had a strange feeling that she had more to say but was just too afraid to say it. Luna seemed just as unconvinced as him because she gave him a long hard look. The look meant that they were not going home; they were going back to the office.

* * *

Draco and Luna sat across from each other in their cramped office, piles upon piles of papers and books all opened in front of them. Draco was currently reading a book about magical lamps and Luna was grabbing a book about Dark Magical Marks and lying down on the floor to read it on her stomach. She kicked her legs back and forth, Draco able to see her toes when she would stop on an interesting page and point them straight up. Silence filled the room as almost midnight came around the office. The door was opened slightly as the late summer swelter was making the room almost unbearable as they used many cooling charms to keep from suffocating. Draco turned the page in his book when he stopped on a section about Demonic Lamps. He began to scan it when he spotted one that sounded like the one that Mrs. Huckleberry had been describing.

"Woman," he barked, sitting up in his chair as her head popped up over the desk to look at him. He indicated to the book and she stood up and hurried over, looking over his shoulder to see what he was looking at.

"What is it?"

"This one right here," he said, pointing to the lamp. It was a short lamp with a black stand and a red cover made of glass, with many symbols etched out in them. Luna went over and grabbed her book, flipping through it and found a page that had the same symbols.

"It looks like the symbols on the lamp are from a spell that… steals the soul," Luna said slowly, putting her forehead on the desk.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Draco said in annoyance, sitting back in his chair. They were going to be going to see a Muggle in the morning.

* * *

**- Another chapter up as quick as possible. I have spent most of this story in little dialogue, I've noticed... Hm... Oh well, thanks for all of the reviews and favs! Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


	4. Soul Eater

**The Good Guys**

**Summary: Draco wants a fresh start and joins the Ministry of Magic, but because of his past he is stuck on the Minor-Magical Crimes Unit. And not only are the cases ridiculous, he also gets stuck with the last partner on earth he thought he'd ever work with: Luna Lovegood. D/L**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the TV show "The Good Guys". This story is based on the television show.**

* * *

**Case #4**

**Soul Eater**

* * *

Draco pushed down the urge to scratch his neck as he silently looked straight ahead as Harry Potter looked between his stiff demeanor and Luna. She was currently doing a handstand against the large wooden doors that closed off the office from the rest of the Wizarding World. Luna fell over for the fourth time since they arrived, landed perfectly fine on her feet and resumed another handstand in the same position. Draco took a deep breath in and thanked Merlin that he didn't have to explain her actions to Potter.

"So… this case you two are working on. Update?" Harry finally asked.

"We believe that a Muggle is in possession of a lamp that might have belonged to a Death Eater," Draco said, taking a folder from under his cloak and showing it to Potter. Harry looked it over and ran his hand through his thick messy black hair and sat back in his chair.

"What makes you think that it belonged to a Death Eater?"

"This is the kind of thing only a Death Eater would dare to mess with. The lamp, when lit properly, and at the right moment, is able to steal a soul from to body."

"Why would someone want to steal a soul?"

"The lamp is like the Fountain of Youth, it can prolong your life, giving you the extra years that soul has to you instead."

"How do you think this Muggle woman got a hold of it?"

"Its not something just anyone can have. I think it had to be given to her by a Death Eater who was trying to ditch any unwanted items when the Dark Lord fell and the War ended," Draco said, knowing from experience. Potter seemed to buy it and ordered the two of them to retrieve the lamp, find out where it came from and then erase the Muggle's memory of the entire incident.

Draco led the way to the elevator, Luna skipping right alongside him as she played with her large purple hat, her orange robes flowing around her Muggle clothes underneath.

"I swear I've seen this lamp before, but I can't really remember where," Draco said to himself as he looked over the picture, certain he had seen it before. Luna seemed occupied with playing with her hat and quill, writing random symbols on her forearms as they walked. They exited the Ministry and made their way to the Muggle neighborhood once again. Both of them had to pull out umbrellas as rain began to pour down on them as they made their way to the Muggle woman's home. Draco pulled out his wand from under his overcoat and Luna touched her own unconsciously behind her ear. The Muggle opened the front door and before she could say anything, Draco hit her with a spell, paralyzing her instantly. She fell backwards and they entered the house, closing the door behind them. Draco floated the stiff Muggle over to a couch, sitting her down as she panicked, trying to shout. Luna took care of her voice, silencing her and smiling as she sat down next to her. Draco pulled off his overcoat and looked around the house. It was pretty plain, photographs everywhere, piled on every available surface. In the back there was a red light shining and Draco looked to the woman.

"Is the lamp in there?" he asked, Luna removing her seal.

"W-What in the hell did you do to me?" she shouted, Luna silencing her again.

"Please, Miss Muggle, tell us where the lamp is," she said cheerfully as Draco walked towards the red light and saw the lamp glowing around the corner in the stuffy little kitchen. Dozens of pictures were being developed there, hundred of places and faces all over the place.

Draco looked at the lamp and quickly averted his eyes. He had heard stories of items that could possess you if you looked long enough and he didn't want his soul leaving his handsome body anytime soon, especially if Luna would be the one trying to return his soul. He sent a spell to turn off the lamp, the click of the chain and the red disappearing telling him that it was off. He approached it and made it disappear into his pocket and instantly to the Ministry Vault where it would wait for the rest of eternity. He returned to the front room to see that Luna was ignoring their Muggle witness and looking at all of the pictures.

"Lovely," she said to herself, her large dreamy eyes taking their time on each face.

"Woman! Did she say anything?"

"No, she fainted," she said, pointing to the now unconscious Muggle. She apparently could not handle the stress of being unable to move or speak. Draco did not blame her, personally. He would be rather annoyed at the idea himself. He walked over, cast his spells to return her to normal, and sat down. The woman came to consiousness in a few seconds after Luna gave her a whiff of a potion and she looked around groggily to see them.

"Where did you get that lamp?"

"Lamp? Who are you people? What did you do to me?"

"Calm down, ma'am," Luna said cheerfully, pulling out her pad and quill.

"That lamp you've been messing with, has the power to take someone's soul away, and its dangerous for anyone to have. Where did you get it?" Draco asked again and the woman looked towards the ceiling for an answer to come to her.

"I don't… I don't remember… It just showed up on my doorstep one day. Seriously!"

"And you just started to use it? Things like this are dangerous, how long have you been using it?"

"Only a few weeks, it just showed up like two weeks ago. I thought it was just a shipping error or something, but it's a red light, so I thought I had ordered it and just didn't remember. Please, just take it and leave me alone."

She struggled a few more seconds before Draco tapped her forehead with his wand and her eyes suddenly went blank and she sank back into the couch. Luna stood up and grabbed her umbrella.

"You won't remember anything about this lamp or that we were ever here," Draco whispered and the woman closed her eyes, falling asleep on her couch. Draco grabbed his overcoat and umbrella, following Luna out.

"I think I know who left that lamp!" Luna suddenly said as Draco closed the door behind him, the pair heading to Mrs. Copperfeild's house.

"Who?"

"Gerssa Xinomoids!"

"What?"

"They're deadly creatures who only prey on helpless young Muggle women and can only be seen through the Glasses of Orpheus!"

"You just made that up," Draco said, not really sure why he was arguing with her. Coppersfeild had her memory also removed of the whole incident, and the witch down the street promised not to ever mention the entire incident again. Draco was still unsure of where that lamp came from, but had a bad feeling that whoever was behind leaving it with some Muggle did it on purpose and wasn't about to stop there.

* * *

Draco went home after handing his report in to Harry. He left Luna sitting in the office, playing with her wand, to head to his family's mansion. He had a bad feeling about the outcome of the entire case. Harry Potter had told him good work and to move on to the next case, but Draco had a feeling that this wasn't going to be the end of it. Who left that lamp for the Muggle to find? What was their intention? He thought about all of this as he exited the fireplace at his family's mansion, the chill of the evening still hanging in the air because of the rain. His mother was sitting lonely at the long oak table that had once been the meeting place of the Dark Lord, and now it was covered mostly in dust except the end that his mother would sit at and eat at. The single house elf left after the debt owed by the Malfoys to the Ministry for their involvement in the War was paid, was making his dinner down in the kitchen downstairs. Only the elf went down there now. No one even allowed a thought about the dungeon even further down the stairs. Draco still tried pushing it to the back of his mind every time he looked at Luna. He suddenly remembered when he kissed his mother on the forehead that he had not told her about his new job and partner. He had come home at around three the night before and she had long went to sleep.

He felt sorry for his mother, spending the entire day sitting in the big empty house, most of the paintings and family heirlooms sold to cover their debt to the Ministry were gone and the house was in shambles to say the least. Mrs. Malfoy never allowed visitors anymore. Draco was the only person who ever actually left the house. She just sat all day staring through the large window in the sitting area in her single red chair. Day in and day out, Narcissa Malfoy would just watch the world pass her by in that chair. It was her own form of torture, Draco supposed, since she did it only to herself.

"Draco," she said in her usual sad voice, a slight smile forming on her old tired face. Draco sat down next to her and the elf, Marvin, brought his dinner to him without being called.

"Mother, I am sorry I didn't get home sooner last night."

"Oh, Draco, I am so glad to see you out of the house. I believe that means that you got the job at the Ministry?"

"Yes, I am an investigator of magical crimes," Draco said, sparing his mother the details of his horrifyingly low departmental job that was given to him out of some misplaced sympathy by the big hero Potter. He just patted his mother's hand and began to eat his dinner.

"What did you investigate today?"

"Just finished my first case, dealing with a," he suddenly stopped himself. His mother was still suffering everyday at the loss of his family name and his father because of what had happened in the War. While she was a tired woman now, she still had her pride as a Malfoy, and a Black. The idea that her son was out and working around Muggles might have been the final straw to killing her preverbal back. "Strange lamp."

"Lamp?"

"Yes, Dark Magic," he said, though he didn't continue on the subject, he just began eating in silence. There was a lot he was probably going to have to hide from his mother. He doubted that she could take it if he even mentioned the fact that he was working with Luna Lovegood. She may have never properly apologized to everyone for her behavior in the War, but she certainly regretted every single choice she made. She often reminded Draco that he should be grateful he could still walk the streets without living in shame like she did. He assumed that was why she never left the house.

* * *

Draco sat silently in his room long after his mother had retired to her own. He sat pondering the days events and wondered if he shouldn't ask Potter for more time before closing the case. But what was done was done, and he and Luna would have a new case by eight o'clock the next morning.

"If I leave the house by seven, I should have plenty of time to get to the office before eight… eight? Wait… why does eight sound? … Eight!" Draco suddenly jumped up from his chair in the corner, looking up at the large family portrait that he had removed from the living room to hide in his own, only to keep the image of his proud father away from his grieving mother. He hurried over to it, seeing his father fixing his cufflinks as his mother tried to smooth down his hair more than it already was.

"Father!" Draco said to the painting. Luscious Malfoy looked up and blinked slowly, indicating that he was listening.

"What was the name of that group you formed with your friends in school? The one that no one was supposed to know about?"

"The Eight Snakes, son. My class in Slytherin only had eight boys the year we entered, so we gave each other nick names during our years at school."

"Yes… I knew I recognized that lamp!"

* * *

**- Think that I stole this plot device from Kill Bill? You'd probably be thinking correctly. Except this time Draco doesn't want to Kill Bill because he tried to kill him and took his baby... not yet anyway... Thanks for all of the reviews and favs, its awesome! Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


	5. Eight Snakes

**The Good Guys**

**Summary: Draco wants a fresh start and joins the Ministry of Magic, but because of his past he is stuck on the Minor-Magical Crimes Unit. And not only are the cases ridiculous, he also gets stuck with the last partner on earth he thought he'd ever work with: Luna Lovegood. D/L**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the TV show "The Good Guys". This story is based on the television show.**

_**A/N: The characters who are named in the Eight Snakes are all made up and are not found in the actual Harry Potter stories.**_

* * *

Case #5

The Eight Snakes

* * *

Luscious Malfoy was not the creator of the Eight Snakes. He had been there at the creation, but he was not the cause. He was a little eleven-year-old boy standing on the precipice of his time at Hogwarts and was lonely to be honest. He never admitted it for a moment and when he was quickly introduced to the world as a Slytherin, he took his place as one of only eight boys to enter the Slytherin House that year. It was a rare occasion, having such few boys and so many girls. That's why the eight boys stuck together. Girls were gross when you were eleven, so they created their own spot in the common room and enjoyed each others company for their seven long years of friendship and commodore. It was actually another Slytherin who suggested that they go back nick names, one Alexander Smith, the smallest boy of the group who didn't hit his teenage puberty high until almost the end of his sixteenth year when his voice finally changed and he was almost seven feet tall.

The day that these eight decided this as a group was a sunny afternoon only a week after they had come together as schoolmates in Hogwarts. They were all gathered in the courtyard under a few trees, playing with floating objects and their wands when Alexander suddenly blurted out the suggestion that they create this secret group. The "leader" of the group backed up Alexander. Thomas Gibson liked the idea of keeping the group a secret from the endless girls that flooded the common room. Gibson and his twin brother, Daniel, both agreed that it was the best plan in the world. The other boys simply followed suit. The group then had to go about deciding who was named what and what the overall theme was. Alexander decided theme, only because he liked the idea of the group being united, despite Fredrick's best efforts to be called "Bunny Killing Machine." Alexander was once again backed and he went with the obvious choice of the group being called the Snakes. While it was not original, it was a good start and finally James Ester decided that the name should start with the number in the group to make it sound cooler. And thus the Eight Snakes were born and the boys all went back to their books to pick their own snake name.

This secret society did not end with the graduation of the boys. No this group continued on, even in the Death Eaters and the first War. The Dark Lord knew nothing of the group, but Lucious did make use of his contacts in case of need. It was thanks to Anderson Crown that the Dark Lord even began to think about the prophecy after the rumors had already surfaced. The Eight Snakes were tight and close, a brotherhood and those bonds did not die with the arrests and end of the Wars.

That's why Draco Malfoy had to take advantage of knowing all of this. He knew that the Eight were still out there somewhere. He had not heard from anyone since the end of the War, but then again, they never really bothered with him when they did come around. He was too young and too naïve to understand the complexities of being a Death Eater and its responsibilities. Draco was not going to argue that anymore. The tattoo on his arm plagued him endlessly. He never told any of this to anyone, it would mean the end of his career as a proud Malfoy descendant. But he did reveal to Luna Lovegood his knowledge of the Eight Snakes, knowing that it was far too late to trust in the ideals his father held up so high when he was growing up. She seemed rather interested in the idea of being a part of some secret society like that. Draco went to remind her that she had been a part of Dumbledore's Army when she was in school. She only replied with a distant smile.

"So, the whole point of all of this is get to the bottom of this lamp thing. I think that someone in the Eight gave that lamp to that Muggle woman to create problems for the Ministry. Having an item that dangerous and that dipped in Dark Magic has got to be difficult for someone to move by themselves. I think that the Eight Snakes have come back together, my dad excluded for obvious reasons, and are planning something."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why go through all of the trouble? It seems pointless to give a silly soul sucking item to a single Muggle. Why not plague thousands if that is the ultimate goal?" Luna asked, and for a moment he was certain she had outwitted him, but only for a moment.

"We'll just have to find that out ourselves," he said quickly, not wanting to admit being stunned by anyone as crazy as Luna Lovegood. He was actually kind of glad to have her as a partner, so his crazy theory about a secret society didn't seem that farfetched to her at all.

They were both walking down a long narrow alley towards the back entrance of Alexander Smith's home. He was very tucked away after the end of the War. He still held his ideals that Muggles were worthless and that anyone who wasn't pure blooded deserved to head to an early grave. Draco thought about not taking Luna, but decided against it because she actually was pure blooded, despite all the crazy. There wasn't a speck of Muggle anywhere in her family, and that's what got you respect with these older guys. She skipped alongside him, wearing her large purple hat and lime green robes that made his eyes hurt when he looked at her. He was dressed in his black summer's best, carrying an umbrella as the rain pour down on them once again. The rounded a corner and the small narrow alley got dramatically worse as there was only one place left to go. A small door and a sign saying "All is Lost" was hanging on the door that Draco knocked on twice.

"Who are you?" came a voice from the other side, an eye appearing at the top of the doorframe.

"It's me, Mr. Smith. Its Draco Malfoy. You knew my father," Draco said in his usual cold demeanor and the door slowly opened.

"Draco? Who's that?"

"Luna Lovegood!" Luna said, holding out his hand to offer him a cookie that she had brought in her pocket. He was tall, brooding and his face was covered in pre-mature wrinkles and his hair already had too much gray mixed in the black. He did not take the cookie but he did seem suspicious.

"We've come to ask if you know anything about Cleopatra's Asp?" Draco said in a low voice and Smith snapped his head back to him.

"Really?"

"It's a really interesting subject."

"By all means, come in," he said in a low voice, allowing them to pass. Draco was certain there was a charm on the door that only would allow pure bloods by because he felt a little woozy after walking through. Luna skipped through the door with no problem and began to look around the cramped house. It was dark and musky, covered in endless piles of parchment and large squishy couches falling apart and fifty grandfather clocks constantly ticking in every corner imaginable. Smith had always been obsessed with knowing what time it was.

"Please, sit," he said, walking over to a large black chair and sitting down, making a tray with tea appear on the broken coffee table. Luna helped herself and Draco sat with his elbows on his knees, his hands folded. "So what is this all about, Draco?"

"Do you know anything about a lamp that is able to steal souls?" Draco asked, trying to read Smith's reaction.

"Lamps that steal souls? Not that I know of," Smith said, trying to play coy but he was also always a bad liar. If anyone really pressed him, he'd quickly tell you he had been a Death Eater and where the Dark Lord was hiding out. Probably why he was never really activated for service under the Dark Lord during his short reign.

"Luna and I work for the Ministry and we encountered a case involving a Muggle woman who suddenly came into possession of a lamp that attempted to steal her neighboring witch's soul."

"Well, you can't trust those Muggles. They pretend like they don't want to take over our world, but they do nothing but infest our world with their nonsense," Smith said almost matter-of-factly. If he spoke like this anywhere near the Ministry the Mistress of Magic might find him a new roomy cell in Azkaban for slander against the Muggles' good names. Draco looked to Luna to see that she was enjoying a cookie and not really paying any attention.

"I remember one summer when Father brought me to the Eight Snakes meeting, and I swear that I saw this exact lamp at Mr. Thomas Gibson's apartment in London," Draco said, pulling out the picture he had taken of the lamp the day before. Smith looked placidly at the photo but his shaking tea cup was enough to convince Draco that something was going on with these Eight Snakes who were supposed to have been disbanded after all of these dormant years.

"Lovely clocks," Luna suddenly said, looking over a grandfather clock that had golden moons for hands. She was now exploring the rest of the room while Draco tried to break Smith. He was trying to put pressure enough on him to make him crack and spill the entire plan to messing with an, while he may not like to admit it fully, innocent Muggle woman who didn't do anything to anyone. But Smith didn't break under his questions, he managed to keep his big trap shut. Unfortunately for Draco and Luna, that is. So Draco changed tactics.

"Well, we have to get going to the office," Draco said, indicating to Luna, though she was busy watching a clock with ballerinas tell her it was almost ten in the morning. She had to be dragged by her robes out of the small house and Smith waved his goodbyes. Draco and Luna rounded the narrow corner and stopped, Draco looking over his shoulder.

"Why did we stop?" Luna asked innocently.

"Smith is nervous about something and he's about to go tell whomever he's working for why he's nervous and ask what his next step should be. I have a feeling I know where this little charade of his is going to end…"

Just like Draco predicted, Smith came out of his house dressed like he was in a hurry and quickly made his way down to Diagon Alley.

* * *

**- Spelling was a little hard for me today, doing most of this Harry Potter stuff from memory because the books are boxed up and Google too hard to type in computer... gawd I'm lazy... Anywho. Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


End file.
